There is a need for improved gel ink compositions for higher quality images. While gel ink colors typically include, for example, cyan, magenta, yellow and black gel ink compositions, inks covering more of the red region of the color spectrum are desirable.
However, obtaining PANTONE® Red colorant inks is not trivial as adding a single pigment colorant to an ink formulation because there are significant color differences between, for example, red variants that lie between orange and magenta which can be perceived as different by the naked eye.
As a result, there exists a need to develop colors for radiation curable inks in the red region to achieve higher quality, more accurate images.